1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments relate to a connector assembly for facilitating the electrical charging of a vehicle.
2. Background Art
One example of an electrical connector for electric vehicle charging is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,086 to Hashizawa et al. Additionally, the Society of Automotive Engineers has published SAE J1772 a specification titled “SAE Electric Vehicle and Plug In Hybrid Electric Vehicle Conductive Charge Coupler” for defining the electrical characteristics of such a connector as well as the dimensions of the interface with the vehicle.